


Red

by aichihuahua



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aichihuahua/pseuds/aichihuahua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He hated the color red.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This wan an exercise to get to know Whale/Victor for future fics. He's a hard character to figure out.

He hated the color red. It was the first he had ever seen. So loud and glaring compared to the familiar gray. It was haughty, demanding attention. It hurt his eyes to look upon it. A regal air but tarnished by a deeper malice. All encompassed by the one who first introduced the color to him.

Red was destroyed hope. Once pulsing with heat and eternal life, with family and long sought after acceptance and pride. But you couldn’t trust it. He was so sure that it would stay strong and bright, but it burnt away into the same dull ash that reminded him of his failure.

He hated red. 

Until he didn’t, at least not so much.

Red was still too intense for his eyes, it still stuck out compared to the rest of the hues. There was still hope in it. But it was different. This red was just the right warmth, without the stinging intensity of destroyed expectations and loss. This hope was pink. Hope of understanding and connection. The heat of the red was comforting, it spread a warmth that he had not felt for years. 

He liked red now. He hoped that she would help add more colors to his gray.


End file.
